Episode 9661 (7th January 2019)
Plot Gina is saved by a knock at the door from Tim, who followed Duncan home from the solicitors. Jenny explains to Liz what really happened on Christmas Day, insisting that she didn't realise she'd hurt anyone. Liz doesn't believe her and thinks she was after revenge on her for sleeping with Johnny. She tells her she and Johnny deserve each other. Tim appeals to Duncan to do the right thing and confess. Duncan maintains that Sally is guilty. For once, Tim turns the other cheek. Once he's gone, Duncan goes outside to use a payphone. Gina shadows him and presses redial after he vacates the booth to find out who he called. Chesney decides to forget about Gemma after her strongly-worded rejection. Brian starts his search for a new career by interviewing for assistant manager (trainee) at Freshcos. Emma tackles Gemma about her "kiss" with Chesney. Gemma tells her she's got the wrong end of the stick and Chesney wants her. David is landed with Sarah, Gary and Harry but Bethany arranges to live with Maria and Emma. Jenny lets Johnny know that Liz has sussed out the truth but says she's happy about as he's in the clear now. Johnny can't believe her stupidity. Paul asks Billy out. Billy agrees as long as it's not at the Rovers. Paul surprises him by kissing him passionately. Billy reciprocates. Imran starts to worry as Gina hasn't returned. Chesney asks Emma to meet him at Victoria Gardens and is pleased when she makes the appointment. Gemma sees them share their first kiss. Brian doesn't get the Freshco job as he's overqualified. Cathy doesn't want him to leave teaching. Gina makes it back to the Rovers where she tells Tim, Sophie and Imran that Duncan was calling his still-living wife May who is living it up in Costa Rica. They wonder if it's enough grounds for Sally's appeal. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Gary Windass Construction - Office *Victoria Gardens *48 Haldon Street, Manchester - Bedroom, kitchen and front garden *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Duncan threatens to call the police when Tim arrives at his door; hurt by Gemma's rejection, Chesney puts everything in to his relationship with Emma; Liz is disgusted with Johnny and Jenny; and Brian insists his teaching days are over and he'll find a new career. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,420,736 viewers (14th place). Category:2019 episodes